


Drawn To The Surface

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Past Abuse, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys wants to wear red, Viserys thinks she lacks the colouring for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn To The Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts 'Brother/Sister' and 'Better In Red' at [writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com)

The crimson silk was smooth against her skin. Another gift. Another promise of a home. But this one she liked better than the rest.

“You’re too pale for red.” Viserys complained when he saw her. “You look half a corpse.”

“I like it.” Daenerys said, touching the material, making it fall through her fingers like red water. Like blood.

“You haven’t got the colouring for it.” Viserys waved a hand, dismissing her. “They will be here any minute, put on something else.”

Viserys never told her _who_ was coming but the servants had told her that the reason she was being paraded in front of different men every week was because Viserys hoped to marry her off to the highest bidder, to whoever could promise him the Seven Kingdoms.

Dany raised her eyes, daring to be brave. “Viserys, please. This is better quality silk than my other dresses and its sheer, more...alluring. It will surely get you a better price for me.”

She didn’t even know why she was fighting him, she certainly didn’t want to wake the dragon but she wanted something, anything, to be her choice. To her surprise he nodded.

“Yes, I suppose it would.” He took her face in his palms. “But we have to do something about this milk skin.” He pinched her cheeks hard and she gasped in pain, wincing and trying to twist away from him. Still, she was thankful it had only been a pinch.

He looked at her again, still not satisfied. He tilted her head up so she was looking at him and put his lips over hers. She didn’t pull away because it didn’t hurt her and if she did, he might. He bit down on her bottom lip, not hard enough to break skin but enough to draw blood to the surface. He didn’t stop there, he kept on kissing her, bruising her lips, nipping at them and sucking each in turn. It was uncomfortable but she’d endured worse for less.

He finally pulled away, resting his head against hers. One of his hands slipped under the silk and brushed up her thigh, teasing different lips, making her flush. “If you start to go white again, sweet sister, think on this.”


End file.
